wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wardens
Deep within the Koronus Expanse, on the border of wilderness space, there exist fringe-worlds of settlers who aid humanity’s great march towards the unknown. However worse things than Tyranids and Orks lay in ambush on these worlds. Unknown and savage xenos empires, mutated chaos cults so far removed from humanity that they are not recognized as such, and the perils of phenomena previously unknown to mankind. Many years ago, when these fringe-worlds were established a space marine chapter called “The Iron Wardens” were sent to help secure these worlds and while they established a beachhead. This location was selected and designated "Greystone" due to a plethora of rare natural resources and alien artifacts. The Adeptus Mechanicus first requested the base be established and it can be surmised that the Iron Wardens, a chapter descended from the Iron Hands, was selected due to their close relationship with the Cult of the Machine. However as time went on the Emperor’s gallant angels of death eventually were whittled away to nothing by the impossible odds and lack of frequent resupply. So it was that men and women took up the same duty as the marines on this vital fringe world. They unique position is made possible by the funding of Rogue Traders who appreciate the presence of a relatively safe port in the dangerous frontier and the supplies of the Adeptus Mechanicus who still maintain a small presence in Greystone. Overview The Wardens are not a space marine chapter but function like them and have patterned themselves on their Codex Astartes. While they lack the blessings of the ritualistic genetic modifications and sacred organs they more than make up for this in top of the line cybernetic modification, low-level genetic enhancements (commercially available), and the impossible crucible they find themselves in. The first Wardens were the loyal retainers of the Iron Wardens, an Iron Hands descended space marine chapter. When the last of the Iron Wardens were killed off their Fortress Monastery (Known as “Camp Kill”) was left manned by their retainers. As it served as the primary bulwark against dangers for a major city, the remaining retainers could not abandon it. They survived, destroying that which their masters had required them to and sending back the artifacts and sacred equipment of the chapter (including their remaining power armor, marine-style weapons, vehicles, etc). Still, this left them with a sizable armory of weapons: mostly weapons designed to be operated by retainers to defend the monastery and small arms from their masters (bolt pistols, plasma pistols, grenades, etc). With these they made an honorable stand against the darkness that threatened the worlds. So successful were they that their planet, Greystone, became a frequent port for Rogue Traders and others seeking a safe haven in the inhospitable region. The return of the equipment of the chapter, which was something of a pilgrimage to mars for the first Wardens, was done with reference and respect. Several early Wardens lost their lives during the difficult voyage but when they arrived they were venerated for their service. They also brought with them material samples, charts (for what little good they could provide), and geological data to the Imperium (the first of which had reached so close to Terra). This piqued the interests of those involved and an official expedition to recover the vital war materials was ordered to be undertaken by the highest levels of the Imperium. The Wardens escorted these prospectors (mainly the Adeptus Mechanicus) back and helped them establish a base of operation. The Adeptus Mechanicus had requested an outpost be established on this far flung world after seeing sensor readings from a Rogue Trader by the name of "Lord Greystone" who explored the planet from orbit. After the expedition, it was reinforced and expanded. Greystone is rich in several key resources including a key ingredient for auramite and two of the planet's moon are rich in that rarest of substances- adamantium (though mining it is a difficult process). Ever since Greystone was established it has been a mining town. While it is operated by a Imperial functionary it is really the Adeptus Mechanicus who oversee Greystone. A secrative sect of the Adeptus Mechanicus known as "The Erit" operate and store artifacts in the Greystone outpost. They value it very highly but it's location makes it difficult to reach and transport metals back from. They employ a somewhat laissez faire approach to their involvement in it- paying into its infrastructure and supporting the Wardens but knowing that they are making a gamble even sending ships there. Anything that comes back to them is more than worth the investment and it is potentially a new vector to grow their influence by. Because of the wealth and contacts the minerals of Greystone The Wardens used the money and good will they accumulated from these visitors to supply and grow their forces. Over the years they have cultivated a strong relationship with Mars and a large portion of the gear they order comes directly from there. While they were not marines themselves, they emulated them and made up for their deficiencies by employing tech priests and scientists to enhance them in what non-marines ways they could. Their existence served as a memento mori for the defeated chapter and in year 384.M39 they received an Imperial decree from the High Lords of Terra granting them the special status of an official Imperial military organization charged with defending their homeworld and the other worlds in the Koronus Expanse. This new prestige gave them a stream of support, however infrequent, and legitimacy. Recruitment, Creation, and Training The Wardens are drawn from the toughest people on the fringe worlds. The people who settled those worlds were made of sterner stuff and only the most experienced and skilled men & women are recruited. Once recruited they are tested by being tossed naked onto a death world and told to find an outpost. Those few who survive are tested for spiritual purity and physical deformity. After that they are indoctrinated into the chapter, trained and educated in their believes and their faith strengthened. They are granted their first few cybernetic implants at this point and are eventually fielded as scouts (or “Greenhorns”) later in this period. Greenhorns lack the extensive cybernetics of a full Warden and thus are issued human scale bolter weapons. After serving as scouts for a time they must earn their spot. This is normally done by an act of great valor or, if they do not do that they are given a test of combat against a full-fledged Warden. Once a full-fledged warden (called a Journeyman) they are given a suit of power armor, chemical conditioning, and a host of expensive cybernetic upgrades. The price of equipping, training, and upgrading a warden is on par with fielding a company of planetary defense force troops. As the Adeptus Mechanicus maintains a small outpost on Greystone they have been obliged to induct some Wardens into the cult of the machine. These function in a role akin to a typical chapter's techmarines. They are called "Machine-Speaker" or "Tech-Wardens" and oversee the Warden's various vehicles as well as their equipment. Notable Campaigns 3rd Battle of Iridos 4: The Wardens freed the failed agricultural world of Iridos 4 from an incursion by a previously encountered xenos species called the "Kordovins" who materialized in orbit around the planet from the Immaterium. This was one of the first major engagements for the Wardens on a large scale and eventually lead to a much longer and ongoing battle with the Kordovins. Wayne Binary Incursion: Hive Fleet Tarrasque’s most successful push brought it into range of Greystone. Its moon is rich in the rare adamantium attracted the metal-hungry swarms and the wardens stood against them along with the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the local security forces . The battle took place in an adjacent star system with a binary star known as the Wayne system. The Wardens, who primarily act in small groups or independently, had a difficult time with the invasion but fought them in the Battle of Wayne V, Wayne II, and Echo’s Reach. The Wardens and local security forces were joined by two Deathwatch kill teams from Jericho Reach. Though mighty, the forces of the Imperium were only triumphant due to the timely intervention by an Adeptus Mechanicus who utilized a Halo Artefact that repelled the Hive Fleet from the area. It is unknown why but Hive Fleet Tarrasque has left the area in a large sphere alone since that time. They will literally flow around an unseen sphere of space as if it were a physical barrier to them. This seems to have ensured Greystone’s and Wayne’s immunity from attacks from Hive Fleet Tarrasque. Decon XVI: On the fringe of the Imperium, in the Koronus Expanse, the Imperium’s first true encounter with a planet eater was a disaster that they narrowly avoided turning into a bigger disaster. The beast approach the Decon system and consumed three planets before the Wardens and elements of The Erit’s Grand Elucidatory Unit arrived to forstall it. Tyranids of Hive Fleet Tarrasque, sensing the value of consuming the DNA of such a beast, set off to intercept it. Only when two space marine chapters, the loyalist Emperor’s Servants and the renegade Emperor’s Marauders, arrived could the threat be neutralized. The Emperor’s Servants, along with the planetary defense forces and the Wardens, fought the tyranids while the Emperor’s Marauders used some kind of super weapon from their treasure trove to implode the creature. There was a small skirmish after but the Marauders were allowed to leave. Warden Power Armor The armor worn by Wardens is the same sort found on Inquisitors, Rogue Traders, and that is sometimes worn by planetary governors (not adeptus sororitas armor). Most of their equipment is bought, traded for, or given to them by the Adeptus Mechanicus. It should be noted that the Wardens lack the Black Carapace of a Space Marines but the extensive cybernetic augmentation of a Warden (sometimes up to 40% of their biology) compensates for this. As the operational time on non-marine power armor (note: depending on the lore source) is generally several hours less than true Astartes power armor Wardens will often carry supplemental energy sources. This can be noted by them lacking the typical "backpack" generator a marine carries. They often replace this with more mundane backpacks (resembling a hiker or modern soldier's backpack) with a wide array of tools, spare power cells, and communication devices. A Warden can operate their power armor in a low power mode, relying on their cybernetics to take the burden, almost indefinitely but it puts their physical powers at peak human levels rather than transhuman levels like a marine (or when the warden's power armor is fully engaged). Because of this lower operational time heavy weapons are often not carried by Wardens when they are not actively engaged in military operations. During this time they rely on their digital weapons for self defense and carry more reasonably sized weapons. This typically includes a close combat weapon (often a knife or military hatchet) and projectile weapon of a lower caliber (famously- a six shot bolt pistol). It is for this reason that Wardens do not often employ high energy weapons without a self contained power source (such as a plasma pistol). The use of Lascannons by individual wardens are rare as a result but the wardens prefer their ordnance be vehicle-mounted anyway, preferring speed and asymmetric warfare tactics against the bizarre aliens they fight rather than rely on brute strength. Warden Vehicles As the Wardens operate on the farthest fringes of space in the Koronus Expanse it is difficult to obtain working vehicles suitable for their needs. As they returned the Astarte vehicles to Mars (and would have had issues operating them) they had to outfit themselves with a new fleet of vehicles. Some of the materials their worlds produce, a tithe paid to the for their use to buy supplies by the Imperial functionary who oversees the area, they have used it as well as their good-will with the Adeptus Mechanicus to convince Cypra Mundi forge world to produce a small line of vehicles for them. The warden's vehicles were modified with the help and blessing of the Adaptus Mechanicus. As their Imperial grant of arms allowed them to use vehicles like the Rhino, many of their vehicles are patterned off that. They commonly use a variant known as the "Stallion" which sacrifices armor for storage space, speed, and utility equipment. The "Longarm" variant has a drill on the front for help with cave-ins as well as additional engineering and repair equipment to help it support sapping and battlefield repair operations. They tend not to employ a lot of heavy weapons, though they have several self-converted "Lawman" rhinos. These effectively are a rhino with a twin-linked plasma cannon on the front. Most of the internals are gutted to allow for more battery space and fail safes to avoid the cannon overwhelming the chassis. They regularly employ attack bikes and sidecars- preferring the speed, agility, and utility of a two Warden team. They also employ small hovercraft known as "Revolvers" that employs a heavy bolter or autocannon, serving as a heavy weapon's platform. Organization While not a space marine chapter, the Wardens organize themselves according to the Codex Astartes as best they can. They form 10 companies of about 100 wardens each. They use similar formations and squad composition to space marines. They lack space marine specific equipment like dreadnaughts, terminator armor, etc. They compensate for this lack by utilizing cutting edge armor (counting as artificer armor), vehicles, and weapons that more than compensate for it. The primary battleforce for the Wardens is comprised of the 2nd, 4th, and 5th company and is referred to as the “Warden Battlegroup”. They act in concert regularly (often supported by the 3rd) and the Captains of the 4th & 5th companies are actually subservient to the Captain of the 2nd. The company Captain of the 2nd holds the title of “Warden Field Marshal” and runs the Warden Battlegroup. They are seen as the #2 in the chapter, just behind the Chapter Master, who oversees the 1st Company and are the de facto next Field Marshal. The Veteran company is used as a homeguard and sees regular action in Greystone’s defense and the 2nd company is a unique “ranger” company. Unlike a normal space marine chapter, the reserve companies are more involved in day-to-day combat duties; each being stationed in a key sector to fill observation and defensive needs (even providing local law enforcement when needed). The scout company is housed on Greystone as well and is watched over by the 1st company. Companies 1st Company (Homeguard) The veteran company of the chapter is primarily stationed at Greystone to protect the local population and provide a base of support for other companies. As they have no terminators, the majority of the company is simply comprised of veteran soldiers. As Wardens age (though very slowly) and as many of the more senior members of the chapter have the appearance of old age they have earned the nickname “The Silverhairs”. 2nd Company (The Ironsights) While the 1st Company is the veteran company the 2nd company of the Wardens is seen as the center for communication and logistics. They are the nerve-center of the Warden’s main battlegroup (the 2nd, 4th, and 5th companies) and they serve as the spearhead for most large actions. 3rd Company (The Rangers) The 3rd Company of the Wardens are called “The Rangers” and are designed for long-term, sustained, unsupported operations. This might be a protracted siege, a long-term border protection, operating deep in enemy territory, etc. This company operate with minimal support, supplies, or vehicles; preferring to only take utilitarian options. They take with them rechargers for their battery packs that work on the environment, hyper-condensed food rations, etc. They will occasionally take stallions or revolvers as vehicle support, but the expectation is that if they breakdown they will be left behind for possible later recovery. The 3rd company is often the first to fight and operates far behind enemy lines during an action. 4th Company (The Rough Riders) Many members of the 4th Company ride into combat in the fast vehicles of the Wardens. They are famous for their daring raids and crack piloting skills. 5th Company (“Ol Dependable”) The 5th Company is part of the main Warden battlegroup and operates in tandem with the 2nd Company quite regularly. They have an exception track record of excellence and see they have an exceptional engineering corp that is the envy of the other companies. Units Terminology: Rather than call themselves “marines” they refer to themselves as “wardens”. So rather than “tactical marines” they are called “tactical wardens” (for example). Desperadoes: The Warden’s approximation of Devastators are called “Desperadoes”. They dual-wield plasma pistols or plasma cannons. They are crack shots and their accuracy is undeniable. They are arguably the finest gunslingers in the Imperium, on par with many other professionals. They regularly employ trick shooting techniques and regularly make impossible shots that seem to defy physics. Sage: As the training of a space marine psyker is beyond them, the Wardens employ sanctioned psykers as heir equivalent of a librarian and call them “sages”. Sages are often outsiders to the region, requisitioned from the Scholastica Psykana. Occasionally a they will take penitent psykers or if a wadern is found to have psychic powers they are trained as a sage. They are rare for this reason and each seems to have a unique story. Assault Wardens: Wardens don’t use jump packs, choosing to use assault bikes instead. They employ these quite liberally, even in their tactical squads. Assault wardens themselves are often daredevils, wardens with a superior mastery of their vehicles and little fear of death. Masters of Discipline: Rather than chaplains the wardens have “masters of discipline” who fill much the same role. They have some informal relationship with the Ecclesiarchy, though their “religious” nature is not accentuated. They are however always the most fanatical wardens in the chapter- their faith being beyond question. Greenhorns: The Warden's Scout equivalent. They often employ shotguns or other human-size weapons to compensate for their lack of cybernetic enhancements. They are often little better than Imperial Guard soldiers with a distinctly "frontier" style of training. They are expected to be entirely self-sufficient, master a great number of survival and utilitarian skills, and maintain their own equipment. There is often a very thin line between "planetary special forces" and "warden greenhorn" and often time one needs to check their papers to see if they have been officially sanctioned as a greenhorn. Machine-Speakers: Technologically trained Wardens akin to Techmarines. They are affiliated with the Adeptus Mechanicus and are trained by The Erit, a mysterious doomsday cult sanctioned by Mars. It is unclear if they are Wardens who undergo technological training or members of the Adeptus Mechanicus who undergo warden training (though it is probably not standardized). Rangers: Wardens of the 3rd company outfitted for extended operations behind enemy lines. They are equipped with rugged Ranger Pattern Bolters, carry most of their supplies with them, and are experts at prolonged combat. They are effectively the "light infantry" of the Wardens, though their rugged nature almost contradicts the term "light". Vehicles Rhino: Used as an armored troop transport. Stallion: Lightly armored, high speed, rapid deployment Rhino transport. Longarm: A Rhino variant designed for battlefield repair and sapping operations equipped with a drill. Lawman: A homegrown tank built on a Rhino chassis equipped with a twin linked plasma cannon. Revolver: A single-pilot hovercraft that serves as a mobile heavy weapons platform. Equipment Desperado Pattern Plasma Pistol: Smaller, hand-crafted, plasma pistols that use a rotating power cell alignment to prevent overload. The Desperadoes themselves have contributed to the design of these weapons and they are famous all across the Imperium with masters of gun play, trick-shooting, and firearm collectors as a result. As each must be handmade they are rare and pricey. (Note: Counts as a master-crafted plasma pistol) Ranger Pattern Bolter: Ranger pattern bolters are used primarily by the Wardens of the 3rd company (the "Rangers"). They have absurdly large magazines that can carry up to 1,000 rounds. Some older variants are belt-fed or are fed from backpacks not unlike the ones worn by Adeptus Astarte Devastators. These belt-fed bolters are favored due to their large magazines and the technology was first developed by jokaero weaponsmiths and later emulated by Warden Machine-Speakers. Rules for Playing as Wardens * “Count-as” space marines. * No access to chapter relics. * No access to dreadnaughts or terminators. * No access to terminator armor. Any option for terminator armor is replaced with the option to take artificer armor. * One Warden per squad can take a plasma pistol in place of a bolter (or bolt pistol) at no charge. * One Warden per squad can take digital weapons at no charge. * Any Warden, other than Scouts, may be given “extensive cybernetics” at the price of +5 pts per model. This grants them a 4+ Invulnerability save. Tactical Warden.png|A Warden With Extensive Cybernetics Warden Captain 2.png|A Warden Captain Warden Captain.png|A Warden Masters of Discipline Tactical Warden 2.png|A Tactical Warden Tactical Warden 3.png|A Tactical Warden With Shotgun Desperado Warden.png|A Desperado Warden Warden Stallion.png|A Warden Stallion Category:Koronus Expanse